lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gondorian Captain
You might be looking for a captain of a certain Gondor fiefdom. Click the faction bar at the end of the page to find them. The Gondorian Captain spawns in Gondor Watchforts and Fortresses. They are easily recognizable by their lack of a helm, Gondor cape, and the coin in their hand. They allow you to command the forces of Gondor, provided that you have enough alignment and silver coins. Upon hiring a unit from a Gondorian captain, the player earns the achievement "Knights of Gondor" Behaviour Similar to most traders, Gondorian captains will stay inside their forts. They will not attack unless provoked, even if the player or NPC approaching them has a negative Gondorian alignment. If attacked, they fight with a Gondorian sword, dealing per hit to an unarmoured foe. If a Gondorian captain is hurt, he will heal very quickly, as long as he's not in combat. In that regard he is similar to hired units, so use the same strategy you would use to defeat hired units against the Gondorian captain. Hiring At an alignment level of +200 with Gondor, you can talk to the captain and he will show you a screen that allows you to hire units. The prices and alignment requirements are as follows: Speechbank Friendly *Do you seek to command the armies of Gondor, Person? *Gondor's forces can be yours to command for only a small sum of silver. *Our soldiers need paying, Person! *Bring some silver coins and you can have some soldiers. *Are you here with the intention of hiring Gondor's soldiers? *I can grant you some warriors in return for silver coins. *The Men of Gondor now respect you enough to follow you into battle, Person. *The people of Gondor trust you, Person. You may command our valiant warriors. *Do you wish to command the mighty armies of Gondor? *For a few dozen silver coins, you can command very valiant and loyal soldiers. *If you wish to take my troops to battle, you'll have to pay for them! *Give me some silver coins and I'll give you some soldiers! Neutral *Only the strongest friends of Gondor may command its armies, Person. *If you wish to command the forces of Gondor, you must prove that we can trust you. *Are you friend or foe, Person? *They say you are a friend of Gondor, but I cannot be sure until you have done more good. *One does not simply command soldiers of Gondor without earning some reputation first. *You are not yet thought of highly enough to lead our soldiers into battle, Person. *Show us that you can be trusted, Person, and we will allow you to lead our soldiers. *You wish to command my soldiers? You'll have to prove yourself to the people of Gondor first, Person. *Only a true friend of Gondor can lead our valiant soldiers into battle. *You'll have to prove yourself as an ally of Gondor before you can command my troops, Person. *You must do more good deeds for the people of Gondor if you wish to command our armies. *Prove your allegiance to Gondor and I will let you command my soldiers. Hostile * You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor! * No enemies of Gondor may pass freely into our land! * In the name of the kings of old, I shall destroy you! * I swear to Gondor that your death shall be swift! * This is a fell hour for Gondor indeed! * Your death shall be swift, Person! * You may not enter Gondor, Person! * No pity for the foes of Gondor! * You will not see the end of this day, servant of the Shadow! * By the White Tree, I will see you slain! * For Gondor! * I will not allow you to harm the free folk of Gondor, Person! * Sons of Gondor! Hold your ground! * Enemies have entered Gondor! Category:Gondor Category:Captains Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Good Category:Dúnedain